1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to smoke filtering apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved smoke filter apparatus to effect filtering of cigarette smoke relative to an ambient environment interiorly of a dwelling or vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cigarette smoke and its attendant undesirable characteristics is directed to various filtering structure available in the prior art. The need to provide for a filtering structure to induce filtering therethrough in a compact construction has heretofore not been available. Such filtering apparatus in prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,931,224 to Holzner, Sr.; 4,900,344 to Lansing; and 4,894,071 to Klein.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved smoke filtering apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.